galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers (series rangers Team 2)
This is about the character class. For the series, see Power Rangers (Series). Scroll down for a full list of mainstream rangers. A Power Ranger is a human or humanoid warrior who morphs from a natural, unpowered form (often using a device called a Morpher) into a superhuman form clad in a full-body costume (irreverently called spandex on more than one occasion but actually an unknown composition), as well as a helmet with an opaque/one way visor, which in many cases serves to protect his or her identity from the public. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 1 (1993-1994) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Red Ranger *Zack Taylor (Walter Emanuel Jones) - Black Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Trini Kwan (Thuy Trang) - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Green Ranger Mmpr-rg-jason.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Mmpr-rg-zack.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-rg-billy.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-rg-trini.jpg|Trini Kwan Mmpr-rg-kimberly.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-rg-tommy1.jpg|Tommy Oliver Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 2 (1994-1995) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger / Green Ranger (1) *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Red Ranger (1) *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Red Ranger (2) *Zack Taylor (Walter Jones) - Black Ranger (1) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger (2) *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Trini Kwan (Thuy Trang) - Yellow Ranger (1) *Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger (2) *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger *Tom Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Green Ranger (2) Mmpr-rg-tommy2.jpg|Tommy Oliver Mmpr-rg-tommy1.jpg|Tommy Oliver Mmpr-rg-jason.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Mmpr-rg-rocky.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-rg-zack.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-rg-adam.jpg|Adam Park Mmpr-rg-billy.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-rg-trini.jpg|Trini Kwan Mmpr-rg-aisha.jpg|Aisha Campbell Mmpr-rg-kimberly.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-rg-tom.jpg|Tom Oliver Mmpr-rg-tom2.jpg|Tom Oliver 2 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (movie team) *Tommy Oliver (movie) - White Ranger *Rocky DeSantos (movie) - Red Ranger *Adam Park (movie) - Black Ranger *Billy Cranston (movie) - Blue Ranger *Aisha Campbell (movie) - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (movie) - Pink Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 3 (1995) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Red Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger *Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger (1) *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger (2) Mmpr-rg-tommy2.jpg|Tommy Oliver Mmpr-rg-rocky.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-rg-billy.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-rg-adam.jpg|Adam Park Mmpr-rg-aisha.jpg|Aisha Campbell Mmpr-rg-kimberly.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-rg-kat.jpg|Katherine Hillard Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) :Main article: Aquitian Rangers *Aurico (David Bacon) - Red Ranger of Aquitar *Delphine (Rajia Baroudi) - White Ranger of Aquitar *Cestro (Karim Prince) - Blue Ranger of Aquitar *Tideus (Jim Gray) - Yellow Ranger of Aquitar *Corcus (Alan Palmer) - Black Ranger of Aquitar Mmpr-rg-aurico.jpg|Aurico Mmpr-rg-delphine.jpg|Delphine Mmpr-rg-cestro.jpg|Cestro Mmpr-rg-tideus.jpg|Tideus Mmpr-rg-corcus.jpg|Corcus Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) :Main article: Zeo Rangers *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Zeo Ranger V *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Zeo Ranger IV *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Zeo Ranger III *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Zeo Ranger II *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Zeo Ranger I *Trey of Triforia (Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillipo) - Gold Ranger (1) *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Gold Ranger (2) Prz-rg-tommy.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prz-rg-adam.jpg|Adam Park Prz-rg-rocky.jpg|Rocky DeSanton Prz-rg-tanya.jpg|Tanya Sloan Prz-rg-kat.jpg|Katherine Hillard Prz-rg-trey.jpg|Trey of Triforia Prz-rg-jason.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) :Main article: Turbo Rangers *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Red Turbo Ranger (1) *T.J. Johnson (Selwyn Ward) - Red Turbo Ranger (2) *Justin Stewart (Blake Foster) - Blue Turbo Ranger *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Green Turbo Ranger (1) *Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) - Green Turbo Ranger (2) *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Yellow Turbo Ranger (1) *Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Turbo Ranger (2) *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Turbo Ranger (1) *Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Turbo Ranger (2) *Phantom Ranger (Alex Dodd) - Phantom Ranger *Blue Senturion Prt-rg-tommy.jpg|Tommy Prt-rg-tj.jpg|T.J. Prt-rg-justin.jpg|Justin Prt-rg-adam.jpg|Adam Prt-rg-carlos.jpg|Carlos Prt-rg-tanya.jpg|Tanya Prt-rg-ashley.jpg|Ashley Prt-rg-kat.jpg|Katherine Prt-rg-cassie.jpg|Cassie Prt-rg-phantom.jpg|Phantom Ranger Power Rangers: In Space (1998) :Main article: Space Rangers *Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee) - Red Space Ranger *Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) - Black Space Ranger *T. J. Johnson (Selwyn Ward) - Blue Space Ranger *Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Space Ranger *Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Space Ranger *Zhane (Justin Nimmo) - Silver Ranger Pris-rg-andros.jpg|Andros Pris-rg-carlos.jpg|Carlos Pris-rg-tj.jpg|T.J. Pris-rg-ashley.jpg|Ashley Pris-rg-cassie.jpg|Cassie Pris-rg-zhane.jpg|Zhane Psycho Rangers *Psycho Red *Psycho Black *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink *Psycho Silver Pris-rg-red psycho ranger.JPG|Psycho Red Ranger Pris-rg-black psycho ranger.JPG|Psycho Black Ranger Pris-rg-blue psycho ranger.JPG|Psycho Blue Ranger Pris-rg-yellow psycho ranger.JPG|Psycho Yellow Ranger Pris-rg-pink psycho ranger.JPG|Psycho Pink Ranger Pris-rg-silver psycho ranger.JPG|Psycho Silver Ranger Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) :Main article: Galaxy Rangers *Leo Corbett (Danny Salvin) - Red Galaxy Ranger *Damon Henderson (Reggie Rolle) - Green Galaxy Ranger *Kai Chen (Archie Kao) - Blue Galaxy Ranger *Maya (Cerina Vincent) - Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Kendrix Morgan (Valerie Vernon) - Pink Galaxy Ranger (1) *Karone (Melody Perkins) - Pink Galaxy Ranger (2) *Magna Defender (1) *Mike Corbett (Russell Lawrence) - Magna Defender (2) Prlg-rg-leo.jpg|Leo Corbett prlg-rg-mike2.PNG|Mike Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) Prlg-rg-damon.jpg|Damon Prlg-rg-kai.jpg|Kai Prlg-rg-maya.jpg|Maya Prlg-rg-kendrix.jpg|Kendrix Prlg-rg-karone.jpg|Karone Prlg-rg-magna defender.jpg|Magna Defender Prlg-rg-mike.jpg|Mike Corbett Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) :Main article: Lightspeed Rangers *Carter Grayson (Sean Cw Johnson) - Red Ranger *Chad Lee (Michael Chaturantabut) - Blue Ranger *Joel Rawlings (Keith Robinson) - Green Ranger *Kelsey Winslow (Sasha Williams) - Yellow Ranger *Dana Mitchell (Allison MacInnis) - Pink Ranger *Ryan Mitchell (Rhett Fisher) - Titanium Ranger Prlr-rg-carter.jpg|Carter Prlr-rg-chad.jpg|Chad Prlr-rg-joel.jpg|Joel Prlr-rg-kelsey.jpg|Kelsey Prlr-rg-dana.jpg|Dana Prlr-rg-ryan.jpg|Ryan Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) :Main article: Time Force Rangers *Alex (Jason Faunt)- Red Time Force Ranger (1) *Wesley Collins (Jason Faunt) - Red Time Force Ranger (2) *Jen Scotts (Erin Cahill) - Pink Time Force Ranger *Lucas Kendall (Michael Copon) - Blue Time Force Ranger *Katie Walker (Deborah Estelle Phillips) - Yellow Time Force Ranger *Trip (Kevin Kleinberg) - Green Time Force Ranger *Eric Myers (Daniel Southworth) - Quantum Ranger Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) :Main article: Wild Force Rangers *Cole Evans (Ricardo Medina Jr.) - Red Wild Force Ranger *Taylor Earhardt (Alyson Kiperman) - Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Max Cooper (Phillip Jeanmarie) - Blue Wild Force Ranger *Danny Delgado (Jack Guzman) - Black Wild Force Ranger *Alyssa Enrilé (Jessica Rey) - White Wild Force Ranger *Merrick Baliton (Phillip Andrew) - Lunar Wolf Ranger Power Rangers: Ninja Storm (2003) :Main article: Ninja Rangers, Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers *Shane Clarke (Pua Magasiva) - Red Wind Ranger *Tori Hanson (Sally Martin) - Blue Wind Ranger *Dustin Brooks (Glenn McMillan) - Yellow Wind Ranger *Hunter Bradley (Adam Tuominen) - Crimson Thunder Ranger *Blake Bradley (Jorgito Vargas Jr.) - Navy Thunder Ranger *Cameron Watanabe (Jason Chan) - Green Samurai Ranger Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004) :Main article: Dino Rangers *Conner McKnight (James Napier) - Red Dino Ranger / Triassic Ranger *Ethan James (Kevin Duhaney) - Blue Dino Ranger *Kira Ford (Emma Lahana) - Yellow Dino Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Black Dino Ranger *Trent Fernandez (Jeffrey Parazzo) - White Dino Ranger Power Rangers: SPD (2005) :Main article: B-Squad Rangers, SPD Rangers *Jack Landors (Brandon Jay McLaren) - SPD B-Squad Red Ranger (Retired) *Schuyler Tate (Chris Violette) - SPD B-Squad Blue Ranger/SPD B-Squad Red Ranger (Promoted) *Bridge Carson (Matt Austin) - SPD B-Squad Green Ranger/SPD B-Squad Blue Ranger/SPD B-Squad Red Ranger *Elizabeth Delgado (Monica May) - SPD B-Squad Yellow Ranger *Sydney Drew (Alycia Purrott) - SPD B-Squad Pink Ranger *Sam (Brett Stewart) - Omega Ranger *Doggie Cruger (John Tui) - Shadow Ranger (Promoted) *Kat Manx (Michelle Langstone) - Kat Ranger *Nova (Antonia Prebble) - Nova Ranger A-Squad Rangers *Charlie - A-Squad Red Ranger *A-Squad Blue Ranger *A-Squad Green Ranger *A-Squad Yellow Ranger *A-Squad Pink Ranger Power Rangers: Mystic Force (2006) :Main article: Mystic Rangers *Nick Russell (Firass Dirani) - Red Mystic Ranger *Charlie Thorn (Nic Sampson) - Yellow Mystic Ranger *Madison Rocca (Melanie Vallejo) - Blue Mystic Ranger *Vida Rocca (Angie Diaz)- Pink Mystic Ranger *Xander Bly (Richard Brancatisano) - Green Mystic Ranger *Daggeron (John Tui) - Solaris Mystic Knight *Udonna (Peta Rutter) - White Mystic Ranger *Leanbow (Chris Graham) - Wolf Warrior Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) :Main article: Overdrive Rangers *Mack Hartford (James MacLurcan) - Red Overdrive Ranger *Will Aston (Samuell Benta) - Black Overdrive Ranger *Dax Lo (Gareth Yuen) - Blue Overdrive Ranger *Ronny Robinson (Caitlin Murphy) - Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Rose Ortiz (Rhoda Montemayor) - Pink Overdrive Ranger *Tyzonn (Dwayne Cameron) - Mercury Overdrive Ranger *Sentinel Knight Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) :Main article: Jungle Fury Rangers *Casey Rhodes (Jason Smith) - Jungle Fury Red Ranger *Lily Chilman (Anna Hutchison) -Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *Theo Martin (Aljin Abella) - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *Robert James (David de Lautour) -Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *Dominic Hargan (Nikolai Nikolaeff) - Rhino Ranger *Elephant Ranger *Bat Ranger *Shark Ranger *Jarrod (Bede Skinner) - Black Lion Warrior *Camille (Holly Shanahan) - Green Chameleon Warrior Power Rangers RPM (2009) :Main article: Ranger Operators *Scott Truman (Eka Darville) - Ranger Operator Series Red *Flynn McAllistair (Ari Boyland) - Ranger Operator Series Blue *Summer Landsdown (Rose McIver) - Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Ziggy Grover (Milo Cawthorne) - Ranger Operator Series Green *Dillon (Daniel Ewing) - Ranger Operator Series Black *Gem (Mike Ginn) - Ranger Operator Series Gold *Gemma (Li Ming Hu) - Ranger Operator Series Silver Power Rangers Samurai (2011) :Main article: Samurai Rangers *Jayden Shiba (Alex Heartman) - Red Samurai Ranger *Kevin (Najee De-Tiege) - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mia Watanabe (Erika Fong) - Pink Samurai Ranger *Mike (Hector David Jr.) - Green Samurai Ranger *Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle) - Yellow Samurai Ranger *Antonio Garcia (Steven Skyler) - Gold Samurai Ranger Power Rangers Super Samurai (2012) :Main article: Samurai Rangers *Jayden Shiba (Alex Heartman) - Red Samurai Ranger (1) *Lauren Shiba (Kimberly Crossman) - Red Samurai Ranger (2) *Kevin (Najee De-Tiege) - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mia Watanabe (Erika Fong) - Pink Samurai Ranger *Mike (Hector David Jr.) - Green Samurai Ranger *Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle) - Yellow Samurai Ranger *Antonio Garcia (Steven Skyler) - Gold Samurai Ranger 1 se 1 prs-rg-jayden.jpg|Jayden 1 se 2 prs-rg-lauren.jpg|Lauren 3 prs-rg-kevin.jpg|Kevin 4 prs-rg-mia.jpg|Mia 5 rs-rg-mike.jpg|Mike 2 prs-rg-emily.jpg|Emily Prs-rg-antonio.jpg|Antonio Power Rangers Megaforce (2013) :Main article: Mega Rangers *Troy Burrows (Andrew Gray) - Red Megaforce Ranger *Emma Goodall (Christina Masterson) - Pink Megaforce Ranger *Jake Holling (Azim Rizk) - Black Megaforce Ranger *Gia Moran (Ciara Hanna) - Yellow Megaforce Ranger *Noah Carver (John Mark Loudermilk) - Blue Megaforce Ranger *Robo Knight Prm-rg-troy2.jpg|Troy Prm-rg-gia.jpg|Emma Prm-rg-jake.jpg|Jake Prm-rg-emma.jpg|Gia Prm-rg-noah.jpg|Noah Prmf-rg-robo knight.jpg|Robo Knight